80daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Roza
'Roza '''is a character in ''80 Days. She is a young Russian woman and a member of the first class who is currently travelling with her mother aboard the Trans-Siberian Railway. She is a spirited and willful girl, and one who seems to be quite lorded over by her mother, although it is clear that she has no shortage of spirit. Along the way she meets a peasant boy named Jehk, who is traveling aboard the same train but in the fourth-class section, and falls in love with him. Naturally it would be scandalous for someone of Roza's standing to even be seen with a peasant boy, much less be his lover, and therefore she must hide this illicit affair from the world, and most of all from her mother. Though she is currently engaged to be married to a German shipping tycoon she does not love him, a fact he is clearly unaware of. When Roza meets Passepartout aboard the train leaving Moscow, she is desperate to tell any living soul about her affair, and the Frenchman proves to be just the open ear she was looking for. After hearing of her dilemma Passepartout can decide whether to ignore the lovebirds or help them follow their hearts., with Roza stating either way that she is prepared to live life to the fullest no matter the risks. When the train docks in Ekaterinburg Passepartout can spot Roza sneaking off to the fourth-class cars to meet up with Jehk, followed closely behind by her frantic mother. The older woman stops Passepartout to ask if he saw her daughter, at which point he can either tell the truth or lie to spare Roza her mother's wrath, though she eventually sees through his charade and locates her daughter nonetheless. All Passepartout can do after that is watch as her mother goes to fourth-class herself and drags Roza back to their room, which she promptly locks. Some solace comes in the fact that Passepartout can see meals being delivered to Roza's room, at least confirming that she is not being starved as punishment. The waiter delivering these meals turns out to be none other than Jehk, who has disguised himself so as to be able to see Roza even while she is under arrest by her mother. If Passepartout confessed to Roza's mother her whereabouts in Ekaterinburg, willingly or otherwise, Jehk confronts him about plotting to keep them apart. Passepartout can reassure them that he is to be trusted, and the peasant boy will warn him to make sure it is so. The situation comes to a conclusion when the train stops in Karimskaya, as Roza and Jehk take this opportunity to elope together. Her loved ones take this news differently; her mother is both outraged and blown away that she would have the gall to pull such a stunt, and her ex-fiance is confused about why she would choose a peasant boy over someone who could give her whatever she wants. Passepartout can comfort one of them, attempting to explain that Roza's heart belonged to someone else, and eventually both of them find some sollace in liquor before returning to their quarters. Category:Characters Category:European Characters